Smash Mansion Is Really Bad At Sleeping (and Shenanigans)
by NyanToDaMax145
Summary: Join the Smashers in a ton of crazy adventures and everyday shenanigans in this series of stories! All characters featured!
1. A Midnight Battle

**Hoi Hoi Hoi! NyanToDaMax here, and welcome to my first fanfic on the site! If you're reading this, that means that you actually clicked on this thing! Yay! Anyways, there are a few things in this chapter that I shall explain at the end, so hold your horses, okay? Reminder: This is my first story. Go easy on me ;_;**

Master Hand set down the last stack of papers with a sigh. _Finally done_ he thought, _I should really get some rest now._ Master looked and the clock positioned on his office desk.

 _4:22 AM? Wow, I've been up for way too long._ Master got out of his chair and floated over to his office door. Unfortunately, opening the door turned out to be a horrible idea.

As soon as Master opened the door, he was met by no less than fifteen arrows, twenty fireballs, two PK Thunders, and lots of screaming. Nearly all the Smashers were up, and they were all engaged in battle with one person or more. In the center of all the chaos was Crazy hand (who I shall be calling Crazy), and he appeared to be having the time of his life.

Master took about 53% damage from all the attacks and reflected, not for the first time, how having a soundproof office had its disadvantages. Master took a deep breath (?) and yelled at the top of his lungs (?),

"SILENCE!"

Everyone in the room froze. Crazy turned and looked (?) at his brother, fingers twitching in annoyance. (Then again, when were his fingers NOT twitching?)

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING, FIGHTING AT 4:55 AM! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASLEEP BY NOW!" Master bellowed. All the Smashers sweatdropped and put away their weapons. Then everyone started talking at once.

"We couldn't sleep so we-"

"Robin lost a tome so-"

"IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR I-"

"HUP! HYAAAAH! HIYAH! TOH!"

"I went to check on Duck Hunt and-"

"Pika Pika! Pika Piii!"

Master sighed and signalled for attention. It took a while, but eventually the Smashers calmed down.

"I'm very disappointed in you all," Master lectured. "Most of you should be responsible! Now all of you, go to your rooms. I'll deal with you in the morning." The Smashers began to protest, but Master charged up a finger beam and glared (?) at them. The Smashers relented, and headed to their respective rooms.

"Oh cOMe oN bRO! iT'S aLL iN GOoD fUn!" Crazy cackled as he floated over to his brother. Master sighed(?) and zapped Crazy with a finger beam to shut him up. Now Master had another task for himself. What should the Smashers' punishment be…?

"I can't believe this. This whole thing wasn't even our fault!" Toon Link complained. He was climbing the steps to the room he shared with Villager, Ness, and Lucas.

"Well technically it was. We snuck out to follow you on your prank, and bumped into everyone else. Then _you_ dragged us into the fight." Ness said. Toon opened his mouth to protest, but Villager tapped him on the shoulder. He pointed at Ness and nodded, meaning the Ness had a point.

"Oh, take his side, will you?!" Toon retorted, clearly frustrated. An anime vein popped into existence on his head. Lucas shot a look at Ness before speaking up.

"Toon, your prank idea _was_ pretty drastic. I mean, emptying the kitchen of food? That's really extreme-"

"That was the point, Lucas."

"Well, would Kirby have taken lightly to it?" Lucas asked. Toon took a second to process this question and realized that Kirby would have brought his old final smash back. Toon winced. He _really_ didn't want cook Kirby to come back.

 **FLASHBACK**

 *****3:38 AM*****

Toon tossed and turned on the top bunk of his and Villager's bunk. He couldn't sleep at all. Perhaps his restlessness was due to the fact that he had lost to Kirby three times in a row today. Toon tried to settle down by thinking of all the pranks that he and the others had pulled on the other residents of Smash Mansion.

 _Awesome_ he thought, _freezing Fox and Falco's Arwings, teaming up with Alph to steal Link's Master Sword, rigging up a hallway of water to trap Charizard, and slipping a hot pepper into Pit's food. I wonder what we can do tomorrow?_ But thinking about all that just made him even _more_ riled up. Toon sighed. Maybe he could pull off just one more huge prank. But how could he pull off one that would be so tiring that he'd fall asleep right after?

 _Of course!_ Toon sat up as a lightbulb appeared over his head. _I could empty the kitchen of food!_

 *****3:41 AM*****

"Are you sure about this, Toon?" a rather sleepy Ness inquired. Toon, Ness, Lucas, and Villager were hiding under the table in the dining room.

"Of course I'm sure! This is going to be the best prank ever!" Toon responded enthusiastically. Villager frowned and shook his head. He did an imitation of Kirby by puffing up his cheeks and flapping his arms, but Toon took no notice.

"C'mon guys, the coast is clear." he whispered. Toon started creeping towards the kitchen door. The other three exchanged looks and followed him. They were about to open the door when Toon hesitated. He could hear sounds of fighting somewhere in the room beyond, which was the Main Hall.

"Toon, I don't think we should go in there…" Lucas started to say. But Toon pushed open the door anyway.

A scene of total devastation was there to greet them. The entire place was a mess. The contents of the fridges and cabinets were strewn all over the floor, either half-eaten or stepped on. Cooking tools were knocked over and rolling on the floor, and more food crumbs still led to the main hall, where the sounds of fighting were coming from.

"I don't think we should get into this, Toon…" Ness began to say, but Toon, being very impulsive, immediately dashed over to the open doorway and peeked out. The next second, Toon was hit in the face with a hammer and was knocked onto the opposite wall.

"Uh oh. This isn't going to turn out well." Ness muttered as Toon pulled a bomb out of his pocket.

 *****3:31 AM*****

Nana woke up. Something wasn't right; she couldn't hear Duck or Hunt **(Author's Note:** **I decided that Duck Hunt could be addressed as two different characters, therefore, Duck is the Duck, Hunt is the Dog.)** snoring. Nana sat up on her bunk and hopped onto the floor from her bottom bunk. Nana walked over to the lower bunk of the other bed, where Duck Hunt was supposed to be sleeping. However, neither Duck nor Hunt were there.

Nana panicked and dashed over to her and Popo's bunk. She climbed up to the upper bunk and shook her twin brother Popo awake.

"Popo! Popo wake up!" Nana cried. "Duck Hunt is missing!" Popo was up in an instant.

"Both of them?!" he asked. Nana nodded before hopping down to wake Diddy Kong. **(Author's Note: Duck Hunt is capable of causing mass destruction. Example? Me spamming random buttons playing as them during a match and winning by a mile.)** As soon as Diddy Kong was up and at 'em **(Author's Note: I apparently no English gwid)** , the three crept out to look for them.

"Duck Hunt!" Popo called.

"Duck Hunt where are you two?!"

Nana, Popo, and Diddy Kong were wandering through the mansion in search of Duck Hunt. When they entered the dining room, Diddy heard shuffling coming from the kitchen door.

"Ook ook! Ah ah ah!" Diddy cried, grabbing Popo's parka. He pointed urgently to the kitchen door.

"What? Do you hear Duck Hunt in there?" Popo asked. Diddy nodded and pointed to the door again.

"Come on, Popo! We've gotta get in there before he sets the mansion on fire or something!" Nana called over her shoulder. She was already at the kitchen door and about to open it.

"Coming!" Popo yelled back, and ran over to where Nana was standing. Nana sighed and threw open the door.

A scene of total devastation met their eyes **(Author's Note: Okay you know what? I'm lazy and already described the scene, so go look at the Toon section or whatever)** Hunt was in the center of it all, scarfing down a box of cereal. Popo gasped in horror.

"HUNT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled. Hunt's head jerked up, barked in panic, and booked it for the hallway.

"HUNT! STOP! COME BACK HERE!" Popo cried. Hunt ignored him and threw several Exploding Cans behind it, which the others dodged. Diddy leaped in front of Hunt and blocked his path. Hunt veered around and zigzagged back towards Nana and Popo. Nana swung her hammer to try to knock him out. Unfortunately, Hunt managed to dodge it and Nana's hammer hit a very surprised Toon Link in the face instead. The hammer blow knocked him into the opposite wall and seemed to stun him quite badly.

"Uh… sorry?" Nana said weakly. Toon got to his feet and glared at her, pulling a bomb out of his pockets. Nana's eyes widened as Toon chucked it at her face. She shrieked and ducked, the bomb sailing over her head and instead hitting Meta Knight in the face, who had teleported right where she had been standing.

 _Well I guess we're having a midnight free-for-all then_ Nana thought, once again chasing after Hunt.

 *****3:35 AM*****

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Robin screamed, "ONE OF MY TOMES IS GONE!" Marth sighed and got out of bed, strolling over to where Robin **(Author's Note: I'm going to call male Robin "Robin" and female Robin "Reflet", which is apparently their Japanese name)** was crouched by the bookshelf. Robin was right, there was an empty space where Robin's Thunder Tome was supposed to be.

"Really Robin? This isn't that much of a reason to wake all of us up with your screaming-"

"YES IT (censored) IS!" Robin yelled again. Ike sat up with a sigh and got out of bed.

"We might as well help him find it, or he'll keep us all up with his yelling." Ike muttered. Marth had to admit that he had a point. If Robin lost a _page_ from a tome, he'd _cry_ himself to sleep. Over on the next bunk, Roy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Fine, Robin. We'll help you find your t-t-tome" he said, attempting to stifle a yawn.

 *****3:42 AM*****

"For Sakurai's sake, Robin is such a drama queen," Marth sighed. He and Roy were walking around the mansion, trying to figure out where Robin's tome could be. Robin, being a tactician, suggested that they all split up to look for it. Ike was a little ahead of them, looking under everything.

"AAAAUUGH!" Marth cried as they entered the Main Hall. He had stepped on something that had violently exploded. (It was the explode can Hunt dropped) Marth wiped the soot off his face and glared angrily at Ike (because he thought Ike dropped the explosive)

"YOU JERKFACE!" Marth screamed, drawing his sword and charging at Ike. Roy just stood there looking confused. Ike barely had time to say "Huh?" before Marth slashed at him with his sword.

"What the heck, Marth?! What's gotten into you?!" Ike cried as he took damage.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL, YOU-" Marth was interrupted by Duck Hunt (both of them) as they ran by at full speed, being chased by Nana and Popo, throwing every projectile in their possession… and carrying Robin's Thunder Tome in their mouth (Hunt's mouth). Robin, who by now had heard the commotion, poked his head in the doorway.

"Hey, what's going on h-" Robbin stopped short when he saw Duck Hunt run past with his tome.

"MY PRECIOUS TOME!" he cried. Hunt looked around and yelped in surprise. Robin pulled out his Fire Tome from his hammerspace.

"ARC FIRE!" he yelled, sending a pillar of flame at Duck Hunt. Duck quacked in panic and carried Hunt out of the way. So instead, the fire pillar hit Roy. Robin sweatdropped as Roy turned around and glared at him.

 *****3:28 AM*****

Meta Knight was wandering through the mansion because he couldn't sleep. He had hoped it would calm him down. He was just feeling extremely restless. Maybe because he'd been beaten by Jigglypuff twice today. As Meta turned the corner, he noticed a yellow book lying on the carpet. He picked it up and turned it around. It was Robin's Thunder Tome.

 _Guess I'd better return this to him._ He thought. Meta began to walk towards his room when Duck swooped out of nowhere and snatched the book from Meta Knight.

"What the-" he cried as Duck flew off towards the main hall. Meta sighed and flew after it. Meta Knight then noticed the noises coming from the main hall.

 _What's going on? It sounds like someone's having an all out brawl in there._ Meta thought. Duck rounded the corner to the hall, and Meta turned the corner sharply and attempted to teleport in front of Duck. Unfortunately his aim was off because one, there were a heck ton of Smashers fighting in the hall, and two, Duck had dropped the book and Hunt had caught it. Meta managed to teleport in front of the kitchen door when suddenly a bomb exploded in his face.

"Uh… oops?" Toon nervously said. Meta glared at him and pulled out his sword. Toon ran away at top speed with a very angry Meta Knight chasing him.

 *****3:20 AM*****

~Nyan's POV~

I was awakened by the yelling of other Smashers. I sighed and rolled over, looking at the cat clock above my bed.

 _What idiots start a fight at 3:20 AM?_ I thought. I sighed in annoyance. Might as well stop them before anyone gets hurt. Rolling over to the side of my top bunk, I reached down and woke the bottom occupant.

"Hey! Sibby! Wake up!" I called. Pi groaned and blearily opened an eye.

"What, Nyan?" she muttered.

"There are people fighting outside. I think we should stop them before someone takes more than just percent damage."

"Ugh. Why don't _you_ do it then?" Pi growled.

"I'll delete those pictures if you don't…"

"FINEFINEFINEFINE" Pi yelled, getting out of bed. I chuckled and leapt down from the top bunk. I crossed to the loft on the other side as Pi got her gunner equipment.

"Nayi, Wake up!"

"BUTTERFLIES! What?" Nayi asked as she sat up.

"Save the kookiness, Nayi. People are fighting outside, and we should stop them."

"Right. People shouldn't fight outside of arenas." Nayi agreed. She backflipped off the bed to grab her brawler gloves. I smiled. Nayi was hecka kooky. And by kooky I mean we once walked in on her sitting on _the wall._

I grabbed my sword and opened the door. Our room was just above the main hall, which was where the battle was.

The second we opened the door, we were greeted by several stray projectiles. We activated our shields and blocked them. The shouts coming from the main hall were loud as heck, and projectiles filled the air like flies.

"This sounds very bad." Nayi stated. I sprinted over to the railing and looked down on the scene, which was utter chaos. Crazy hand was there as well, laughing maniacally and firing finger beams everywhere. It seemed as if the yelling had woken other Smashers and they had joined the fight as well. Why exactly were the Smashers so hot-tempered?

"Nope. Flip this." Pi said, about to head back to sleep. Then she caught sight of who was fighting.

"OOOHHHH! LINK AND MARTH ARE FIGHTING! Ahh, so dreamy!" Pi squealed. Why, why, _why_ did my sis have a thing for those two! I'm at breaking point already. Pi switched her gun to "camera mode" and started taking pictures. Nayi and I rolled our eyes in unison. I was about to just a paralysis spell on everyone when Master Hand burst out of his office.

"Crackers! Time to book it back!" Nayi yelped. We sprinted to our room and slammed the door shut just as Master Hand yelled,

"SILENCE!"

"Well," I said, "Let's let Master deal with it. Let's get some sleep."

"You guys can, I'm gonna stay up and look at my pics!" Pi squealed. I'm not gonna lie; I snapped. The next second I had snatched my sister's cannon from her and started deleting all the pictures she took.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Pi yelled, trying to snatch the gun back.

"I've tolerated you for a long time, Pi, and I'm done with this guy-crazy thing of yours." I growled as I deleted the last picture. I handed the cannon back to my sister with a smirk.

"I'm disabling that dumb camera mode ASAP." I muttered as I climbed back into bed.

 **Thanks a lot for reading, guys. So for the record, I did include me and my sister, plus an OC in this story. All Smash characters, including DLC, will be featured (as you saw). Nyan and Nayi belong to me. Pi belongs to herself. I decided that some characters like Corrin and Robin will have different names because it's confusing to refer to them both as the same name. Duck Hunt is also referred to separately because it's weird to say "they" all the time. Boiiiiiiii!**


	2. Morning Madness

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to SMIRBAS! I need a new title name, do I? Anyways, thanks for coming back! Now let's get this show on the road!**

~Nyan's POV~

I woke up at 7:00 AM and silenced my beeping alarm clock. Yawning, I sat up and stretched.

"Oddly quiet for this time of day." I muttered, jumping off the top bunk. Pi was asleep as usual. I quickly got dressed (I've always said that a quick change is an essential skill to a Magical Girl) and grabbed my Sword Fighting equipment. In case the last chapter wasn't enough, I'm a Mii Swordfighter. Pi is a Mii Gunner, and Nayi is a Mii Brawler. I paused suddenly.

"That's weird," I muttered, "I could have sworn that I heard someone say 'Fourth Wall Breakage'." I shrugged and woke the other two up. Pi didn't want to get up as usual, and Nayi turned out to be sleeping on _the hecking ceiling. How does she do that?!_

We stepped out of our rooms ten minutes later (us actually having to drag Pi out of bed)to a silent hallway.

"Cookies. Looks like everyone is still asleep," Nayi mused as the we walked into the dining room.

"Correct. Everyone is tuckered out from all the fighting last night."

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Nayi yelled, and roundhouse kicked the person who had spoken into a wall.

"Ow!" Isabelle cried as the small yellow dog hit the wall on the other side. Nayi cringed and hurried over to help Isabelle up.

"Oh god! I'M SORRY! It was instinct!" Nayi cried. Isabelle stood up and brushed herself off.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you." Isabelle said apologetically.

"Well, aren't you three up early." Master said, floating into the room. Crazy followed behind, wearing shades on his middle finger for some reason.

"Yes, Master. Unlike the others, we weren't up having an all-out fight last night." I snickered. Master looked around at the silent rooms all around the mansion.

"Perhaps you would like to help me wake the others up?" he asked. Pi's eyes immediately lit up for reasons that were all too obvious.

"OF COURSE!" She cried, and immediately booked it to Marth's room. I groaned and reached out an arm, grabbing her by the collar.

"I have a better idea." I said, and pulled out a megaphone that I'd borrowed from Villager. I clicked the setting up to maximum and after allowing the others to cover their ears, I took a deep breath and…

"HEY GUYS! WAKE THE HECK UP THERE ARE ZOMBIE-MONSTER-GIANT-CHICKENS ATTACKING THE MANSION!" I screamed into the megaphone. There was more than one loud thump as several Smashers fell out of bed. And there was a loud, girlish scream that I was more than 100% sure came from Link. He has Alektorophobia (the fear of chickens) so that was not unexpected. In several seconds, the entire Mansion had slammed their doors open with their weapons drawn.

"Ahem. Sorry for the wake up call, Master Hand told me to do so." I said into the megaphone. Of course, the Smashers looked annoyed and proceeded to turn around and go back to sleep when Master snatched the megaphone and yelled:

"ALL OF YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! I STILL HAVEN'T DEALT WITH YOU FOR THE FIGHT LAST NIGHT! NO EXCUSES!" he bellowed. He dropped the Megaphone (I caught it)and floated away. Crazy Hand made a bag of Doritos appear and crunched on them contently.

Twenty minutes later, the Smashers were assembled in the Dining Room, yawning and complaining in general. Crazy Hand was spinning around in a circle impatiently next to Master. When all the Smashers had settled down, Master cleared his throat (?) for attention.

"Now as you all know, you were up fighting last night for no particular reason. First of all, before you protest, sleep is important and required. Fighting outside arenas also means that you may take more that percent damage. You're lucky that there aren't any casualties." he lectured.

"Eh, Master?" I said, "Everyone fell asleep." Master looked furious and immediately blasted everyone awake with a Finger Beam.

"CONTINUING ON," Master yelled, "You all know that there's been an infestation of cockroaches in the cellar." Everyone was listening now. No one liked cockroaches.

"So you have to exterminate every single cockroach from that cellar. I'm going to lock the door until you complete the task. We will be monitoring you, so NO CHEATING." he bellowed as everyone started talking at once.

"Furthermore, I will be releasing twenty level nine CPUs designed to hunt you down and defeat you. Also, you will be divided into 20 groups. All cellar lights have been extinguished, and if you do try to turn them on you'll get shocked. You will be allowed to have one lantern a group. Not all of you will have the same amount of people in a group." Everyone started murmuring again. Who would be with whom? And furthermore, could the actually die down there?

"Isabelle? Will you bring in the supplies?" Master asked, clicking his fingers. Isabelle struggled into the room, completely obscured behind a trolley carrying a teetering pile of Bug Spray, Gas Masks, Lanterns, Health potions, goggles, and everything in between.

Pi, Nayi, and I jumped up to help her push the heavy cart to a space where the buffet would usually go. Gods that thing was heavy. The Smashers stared, aghast at the pile which was teetering dangerously.

"I have already figured out which Smashers will be in which group. I will give you ten minutes to check the roster placed on the wall over there to find out which groups you're in and collect your materials." Master concluded. The Smashers all got up with a scraping of chairs and all clustered around the roster on the wall.

"Master Hand, will we have to join them?" I asked nervously. I hated bugs. Master Hand swayed back and forth, saying no.

"You weren't part of the fight last night, so I see no need." Master said. Pi squealed.

"OMG! I can watch Link and Marth fight!" she said, fanning herself. Nayi and I immediately punched her on the arm. I watched as the Smashers collected their equipment, complaining as usual.

 _I pray for them_ I thought while stifling a laugh.

 **Thanks for reading guys! If you did enjoy, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for your continued support! BOIIIIIIIIII! (not sorry Pi XD)**


	3. Cellar Stellar

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back toooo SMIRBAS! In this Chapter, the Smashers are about to venture into the deep dark cellar in teams to exterminate all cockroaches! Let's see how they fare…**

~Nyan's POV~

The Smashers were standing at the door to the cellar, in their respective groups. Too bad none of them liked bugs.

"Well Cheetos, sure hope none of them get injured. We are outside of an arena, after all." Nayi muttered.

"Especially Link and Marth." Pi replied. Nayi and I immediately hit her on the arms.

"I doubt it," I muttered, "Master Hand told me that he made the cellar a temporary arena." Master Hand was at the cellar door with Crazy Hand.

"We will teleport you out if something goes wrong and someone is injured, but only that. You will go into the cellar all at once, but you are not allowed to cross-team and you must split up." Master lectured. Crazy Hand looked bored with his brother. After all, any lecture from Master was enough to put him to sleep. The Smashers looked extremely nervous, and who could blame them?

"HA! REVENGE (Censored)ES!" Crazy Hand yelled, giving everyone the bird. Oh, so that was why he was wearing shades. Then he rushed off somewhere, laughing as usual. The Smashers looked even more terrified, if that were possible. And that was before Master Hand shoved everyone into the cellar.

 *****Peach, Zelda, Mewtwo, and Sheik*****

"Nononononononono nothebugsnothebugsnotthebugs" Peach cried silently. The team was wandering around the dark cellar (which was actually quite large) with Mewtwo leading the way. Zelda was just as scared as Peach. Sheik looked annoyed, but when was he not?

"Would you two calm down? There's just bugs." he said as he sprayed a canister of bug spray at some cockroaches on the wall. The cockroaches instantly died.

" _Be careful, you three. I think I sense a CPU nearby."_ Mewtwo said telepathically. Then there was a loud scream somewhere nearby. The next second a wireframe Bowser barged around the corner, bearing down on the team. Peach and Zelda both screamed loudly, hugging each other tightly. Zelda activated Nayru's Love, shielding them both. Mewtwo blasted the CPU with three attacks, and Sheik threw a bunch of needles at it. The CPU roared and fell, disappearing in a burst of smoke.

"W-where d-did that come from?!" Zelda stammered. Mewtwo looked around the corner.

" _Not sure. Can't see any path that it could take."_ he said. Peach sprayed a bunch of bug spray at a cluster of cockroaches on the ceiling.

"We'd better get all these bugs out, or Master'll never let us out." Peach said, fanning her face.

 *****Mario, Robin, Lucas, and Bowser*****

"You-a couldn't kidnap-a a cookie if-a you tried!"

"Yeah, well Peach definitely likes me more than you!"

"That's-a lie!"

Robin groaned. He had been listening to Mario and Bowser bicker for several minutes now. Not surprising, as they were the biggest rivalry in video game history. Robin sprayed a bunch of skittering cockroaches on the floor.

"Um… could you two stop please?" Lucas asked timidly. Mario and Bowser ignored him and continued their fight.

"Don't worry Lucas. Just concentrate on the task at hand." Robin said reassuringly. Lucas screamed as a cockroach fell on his face. He immediately used PK Thunder on himself, knocking him into Mario and Bowser, and effectively stopping their argument. Robin didn't know whether to facepalm or laugh.

"So. Now that we've all stopped screaming, can we get to the task at hand?" he asked. The rest of the team nodded grudgingly.

"Okay. So we should drive all the cockroaches into one place so we can kill them efficiently with the bug spray. I'm sure Mario could-" Robin was interrupted by a Little Mac wireframe attacking him from behind.

Robin hit the wall on the other side of the cellar as the others lined up to fight the CPU. Mario grabbed it and swung it around, launching it into Bowser's fire breath. Then Lucas used PK Freeze to freeze the CPU.

"ARC FIRE!" Robin yelled, having recovered from being slammed into the wall. The CPU disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well," Lucas said, "It looks like we work pretty well together!"

 *****Kamui, Duck Hunt, Luigi, and Wario*****

"You-a stink"

"What about you?"

"I-a shower every-a day!"

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP?!" Kamui (male Corrin) yelled. Duck Hunt barked and quacked in agreement. Luigi, Kamui, and Duck Hunt (both) were all wearing gas masks to not get knocked out by Wario's smell. In fact, they didn't even need spray bottles because Wario killed every bug within a five-foot radius.

"Hey, he started it."

"No-a I didn't!"

"OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP" Kamui yelled. They did not shut up.

"My god, Duck Hunt. They are just so annoying."

"Woof!"

"WHY DID I HAVE TO BE ON THIS TEAM MASTER HANNDDDD"

 *****Pit, Roy, Mega Man, and Dark Pit*****

"OUT OF ALL THIRTY-SIX PEOPLE PARTICIPATING IN THIS I GET YOU?!" Dark Pit yelled. Pit sighed. He'd heard this about fifteen times by now.

"I'm not exactly thrilled either, okay? But Master Hand said that we're on the same team, so we're on the same team." he shot back. Roy looked over his shoulder at the two bickering angels.

"Hey, would you two shut up for like two seconds? We're supposed to be exterminating cockroaches." he said as he sprayed the bug spray canister.

"HEY!" Ryu yelled as he got a faceful of bug spray. Roy cringed.

"Oh! Sorry Ryu! I didn't see you there." he yelped. Mega Man rolled his eyes and ROB, who was on the other team.

"I think my team is the most dysfunctional around here." Megs whispered to ROB. ROB bleeped and spun his head back and forth.

"BEEP BLOOP BOP BEEP BEEP! No, I'm pretty sure mine is. I mean, have you looked at it?" ROB bleeped. Megs took a look at ROB's team and agreed instantly.

"My god. I feel better about my group now."

Meanwhile, Pit and Dark Pit were still yelling at one another, and Ryu was chasing Roy around. Megs suddenly detected many, many tiny life forms approaching at once.

"Uh… guys? GUYS! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THERE'S A HECK TON OF COCKROACHES SURROUNDING US!"

 *****Reflet, Corrin, Rosalina and Luma, and Kirby*****

"Poyo Poyo!" Kirby cried. He was floating in the rafters of the cellar, urgently pointing to something. Unfortunately, the rest of the team on the ground couldn't understand him.

"What is it, Kirby?" Reflet (Female Robin)said as she blasted a cluster of cockroaches into ash.

"POYO POYO!" Kirby yelled even louder. Kirby had spotted a large army of cockroaches moving towards another team in the cellar.

"Calm down, Kirb. Just focus on the task at hand so that we can get out of here." Corrin (Female) called. She turned into a dragon and blasted some more cockroaches. Kirby pouted and pulled out a sword, slamming onto the ground and effectively destroying some more bugs.

"That's better. Hey, what's this door over here?" Rosalina asked. Luma floated over to the door and poked it experimentally. The door was locked.

"Well how about we find out? ELTHUNDER!" Reflet yelled, blasting lightning at the door. The door was blasted into pieces.

"Er, Reflet? I don't think that was a good idea…" Corrin said as a Wario CPU burst out from behind the door.

Rosalina immediately shot Luma at it and pelted it with star bits. The Wario CPU farted, causing everyone to cover their faces.

"UGH! Wario CPUs are the worst!" Corrin complained, muffled by her hand. Luma wasted no time and hit the CPU with a multi-hit-combo, blasting it to another section of the cellar.

"Good job Luma!" Rosalina praised the little star. Luma spun around Rosalina's head happily.

"So why was Wario in here?" Reflet asked. She peeked through the door and shrieked. There was an unbelievably large swarm of bugs in the room.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby yelled, floating into the air. The star warrior started spraying bug spray everywhere, trying to kill bugs.

"Out of the way!" Corrin yelled. She turned into a dragon and slammed the ground. A wave of water slammed into the swarm of bugs, effectively drowning them.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Kirby yelled from above. He had been attacked by a Charizard CPU and was launched somewhere else in the cellar.

 *****Ness, Link, Marth, and Charizard*****

"Please. I'm a _prince._ There's no other guy who can get to my level."

"Hey, at least people don't mistake me for a _girl._ "

"At least I don't wear a skirt."

"YOU WEAR A SKIRT TOO!"

" _I'm_ more handsome. I can pull off any look."

"I can pull off this look too. Plus, I'm more well-known."

"Well how about you actually ask a girl then? Who's more handsome?"

"Me, obviously."

"No, me!"

"You're getting annoyed too, huh Charizard?" Ness asked the fire lizard. Charizard bobbed its head up and down as it crisped some more cockroaches.

"Yeah, I thought so." Ness agreed, spraying some bug spray on the walls. Link and Marth had started arguing over who was more handsome the second they stepped into the cellar. I was amusing for a little while, but it was starting to get old.

"Hey Charizard! Who's more handsome? Me or Marth?" Link said over his shoulder. Charized scorched the both of them with flamethrower.

"There! Now you're equally hot… literally!" Ness laughed. Charizard growled in satisfaction. The two swordsmen coughed and shook the soot off their faces.

"Still, you two should stop fighting over it," Ness said, "Just ask someone about it when we get out of here."

"POYOOOOOOOO!" someone yelled, and crashed into Ness, who fell flat on his face.

"What the- Kirby? Why aren't you with your team?!" Ness cried. Kirby pointed upwards frantically. Ness looked up and dove out of the way just in time. The Charizard CPU slammed into the ground a second where Ness had been before.

"WHAT WHERE DID YOU COME FROM," Link yelled, "HYAAAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled, swinging his sword at the CPU. Charizard roared at his doppelganger and breathed fire at it.

"Out of the way!" Marth yelled, stabbing the CPU with his Shield Breaker move. The CPU roared and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thanks for the heads up, Kirb." Ness said gratefully. Kirby puffed up his cheeks and flew into the air, presumably to rejoin his team.

 *****Bowser, Yoshi, Samus, and Palutena*****

"How exactly do you have _angel wings_ when you use your Final Smash?"

"Yoshi!"

"You don't know either, huh?" Palutena said. Yoshi smiled pleasantly and ate a few roaches on the walls.

"It's his dragon blood," Bowser growled, "All Yoshi's have some." Palutena looked confused, as many people did when they were introduced to the concept. Oh well.

"Ugh, I _hate_ cockroaches." Samus muttered, blasting a few into oblivion. Bowser sniffed the air apprehensively.

"I don't like this. The smell of cockroaches is overpowering." Bowser muttered. Yoshi looked into the rafters and threw an egg at it. The egg hit the rafters… and a mountain of cockroaches fell on the unlucky team. Several more yells from elsewhere in the cellar confirmed that they weren't the only ones who had been ambushed.

"AAAAHHH! YOSHI!" Samus yelled. She started firing blindly at the roaches and hit Bowser with a charged shot.

"WATCH IT!" Bowser yelled as he took 14% damage. Palutena shielded herself with her reflector and sighed.

"Calm down, you three: we can fix this easily!" Palutena said calmly. She waved her staff and blasted all the cockroaches with her heavenly light.

"TOO MUCH LIKE METROIDS" Samus yelled as all the cockroaches fell dead. Bowser brushed off a few cockroaches from his shell. Yoshi happily went about eating every cockroach within reach of his tongue.

"Stupid lizard…" Bowser growled.

 *****Shulk, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, and Lucina*****

"Ugh. Cockroaches." Lucina muttered as she dumped the contents of her spray bottle on a particularly stubborn swam.

"How exactly did this basement get infested with cockroaches in the first place?" Shulk asked. Mr. Game and Watch started bleeping, but as usual, no one could understand him.

"Oh, that's easy. Toon decided to prank someone by setting three cockroaches in their hair while they were down there. Seriously, how do you _not_ know about it? I didn't know Ike's voice could go that high." Mr. Game and Watch bleeped.

"Oh yeah! Toon decided to prank Ike by putting cockroaches in his hair, and then the cockroaches infested the cellar. Ike could totally sing in a choir right?" Lucina laughed. Mr. Game and Watch facepalmed. Pikachu gave him a pat on the shoulder before using Thunder Jolt on some roaches.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang somewhere in the cellar. The next second, There was a downpour of cockroaches.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Shulk screamed. Pikachu panicked as the cockroaches started landing on it. He started spamming Thunderbolt over and over again, attempting to blast the cockroaches off of it.

"AHHHHHHHH BURNTHEMBURNTHEMBURNTHEMMM" Mr. Game and Watch blooped, swinging his torch at them.

After several minutes of panicking, a sea of dead cockroaches was spread out all over the floor.

"Ugh… I will _never_ come down here again." Lucina muttered.

"I-I'm gonna be sick…" Shulk groaned. Then he promptly threw up. Mr. Game and Watch and Pikachu edged away from him.

 *****Bowser Jr, Little Mac, Diddy Kong, and Ike*****

"I hate this place so much…" Ike growled, "I hate cockroaches."

"True, I didn't know your voice could go to like D minor!" Junior taunted him. Ike gave him a glare so intense that it set Junior on fire.

"Calm down, Ike. I hope that you don't have a grudge against Toon because of all this. But seriously, do you think you could take it down a notch?" Little Mac inquired, gesturing to the screaming Junior on fire who was running in circles behind them. Diddy Kong was desperately trying to put the fire out.

"I'm not mad at him! I'M JUST EXTREMELY ANGRY AT HIM!" Ike yelled, his sword erupting in blue flames. Diddy Kong and a very burnt Junior edged away from him.

"I swear this whole infestation is that _idiot's_ fault. I WILL DESTROY HIM!" Ike screamed.

"Calm down, Ike. Please. If that sword gets any hotter, you'll burn the place down." Little Mac said, raising his arms to protect himself.

"Sorry, sorry. But I still hate this place…" Ike growled. Then there was a thunk somewhere in the cellar.

"Hey, what was- EEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!" Junior was cut off as a downpour of cockroaches descended from the rafters of the cellar. Ike screamed like a schoolgirl and slammed his flaming sword into the ground, burning all the cockroaches in the vicinity. Even though all the cockroaches were immediately turned into piles of ashes, his teammates were also scorched.

"Uhm… Sorry." Ike said to a scorched and very angry Junior, Mac, and Diddy.

 *****Jigglypuff, Lucario, Greninja, and Villager*****

"Why exactly must we be subjected to these indignities?" Greninja growled to his team. Villager looked confused, since he didn't speak Pokemon. Lucario, however, promptly replied:

"I believe it was you who rushed into the battle after Ryu hit you in the gut with an attack. So, basically, the reason why we're here is because you dragged us into the fight." Lucario explained. Greninja glared at him. Jigglypuff floated into the air, attempting to avoid a group of cockroaches on the floor.

Villager swung his net down, catching the cockroach cluster. Jigglypuff looked gratefully at him. Greninja and Lucario were still arguing when there was a loud noise somewhere in the cellar.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Jigglypuff asked. The next second, cockroaches rained down from the rafters. Jigglypuff panicked and started spinning in circles at rapid speeds. Villager swung his net frantically.

"Oh for goodness'..." Greninja slammed into the ground, and water poured from the ground, drowning all the roaches and splashing all his teammates. In seconds, the bugs lay dead at his feet.

"Well that was certainly… impressive." Lucario growled, shaking water from his fur.

 **Thanks for reading, guys! I'm going to split the cellar antics into two or possibly even three parts. In addition to being extremely hard to write and the amount of characters in the Smash Games, it is very hard to write it. That, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter.**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	4. Cockroach Clusters

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to Chapter 4 of SMIRBAS! Thanks for coming back! So let's continue with the cellar shenanigans, eh?**

 *****Donkey Kong, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Falco*****

"I say, cockroaches are quite tasty. If we added a bit of salt… some butter…" King Dedede mused. Meta Knight appeared in a whirlwind behind him.

"Please stop this nonsense about food and focus on the task at hand." he said, spraying some cockroaches. Dedede shrugged and inhaled some more roaches.

"Seriously, though, can we just get out of here?" Falco asked, lasering some bugs. Dedede and Meta Knight looked at one another.

"There isn't a question of just 'Getting out of here'. We must rid the basement of this infestation first," Meta pointed out. Falco growled and incinerated a few more cockroaches. Donkey Kong, who was behind them using his hands as fly swatters, grunted in agreement. Dedede looked up at the ceiling, narrowing his eyes.

"I say, there appears to be several bugs still crawling around up there in the rafters," he stated. He puffed up and floated up to the rafters. Once he landed on one of the more stable pieces of wood, he inhaled the cockroaches in his area.

"I say! I'm done! We won't have to deal with the ones up here anymore!" Dedede called down. Just then, the rafters started to shake, and cockroaches from other parts started raining down. Dedede fell off the rafters and face planted into the ground.

"Smooth landing… NOT!" Falco laughed at him.

 *****Sonic, Pac-Man, Olimar, Captain Falcon*****

"I could whip up a tornado and kill every roach in here in minutes, but would Master allow it? Noooo, he said that I had to do it _manually_ …" Sonic pouted. Olimar directed a few of his red Pikmins to burn a cluster of bugs.

"You know that Master is punishing us for fighting last night," Olimar said, "So you really can't complain." Sonic sighed and dumped his bottle of bug spray on a particularly stubborn patch of roaches.

"They're not bad, you know. Reminds me of the ghosts back in my hometown." Pac-man said, smiling. Captain Falcon looked frustrated.

"Oh come on! Just… DIE ALREADY! FALCON, PAWNCH!" he yelled, punching the wall crawling with cockroaches. The wall cracked under the punch. All the cockroaches died, but the wall was crumbling.

"Oh seriously?" Olimar sighed, sending some Pikmin to repair the wall.

 *****Ganondorf, Toon Link, Fox, Wii Fit Trainer*****

"YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE RIDDING THIS PLACE OF YOUR PRANK!" Ganondorf yelled at Toon.

"JUST SHUT UP, OLDIE, YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF HOW INGENIOUS IT WAS!" Toon retorted.

"Please just let it all end…" Fox groaned. He was sorely tempted to just shoot the both of them in the face.

"Excuse me, but it seems that your bickering is quite unimportant than the task at hand." Wii said.

"See? She agrees with me!" Toon cried.

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Ganondorf yelled, a dark purple field surrounding him. Fox lasered them both in response.

"Just- AAAAAAAHHHH!" Fox yelled as suddenly, the cockroaches moved towards them as one.

 *****Nana, Popo, Pokemon Trainer, and Pichu*****

"OHGODOHGODOHGOOOODDDDD!" Popo cried as he slammed his hammer into the ground. The cockroaches had suddenly started to move towards the group.

"By Arceus! Squirtle! Water gun!" Red yelled. Squirtle sprayed water on some of the cockroaches. Pichu shocked some cockroaches as well.

"This is crazy! What's controlling them?" Nana cried. The bugs were swarming them by now, dragging Pichu down.

"Pichu! Ivysaur! Vine whip!" Red yelled. Ivysaur caught Pichu and pulled him out of harm's way.

" _Ivysaur! Throw me into the air!"_ Pichu squeaked. Ivysuar nodded and tossed Pichu into the rafters.

" _Thunder!"_ Pichu cried. The bolt slammed into the ground, incinerating a lot of the roaches, but not all of them.

"What is going on?" Red yelled.

 *****ROB, Ryu, Cloud, and Bayonetta*****

"AAAAAAAAHHH WHATHTEHECKWHATTHEHECKWHATTHEHECK" Cloud yelled as the bugs started to converge on them. The bugs swarming and manifesting, merging together, combining until…

The cockroaches had swarmed together to form a monstrous bug of immense size. The creature roared and slammed one of its feet onto the ground.

" _This is bad! Really bad!"_ ROB bleeped, firing a laser at it. The creature roared in pain and knocked ROB into a wall.

"Now isn't this just wonderful." Bayonetta stated, firing at the monster with her guns. The monster screeched, slamming its feet down near her, knocking her off her feet.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu yelled, firing at the monster. Cockroaches rained down as they were incinerated. The creature screeched as its head was blown off. It continued screeching as the cockroaches slowly melted into a brown puddle.

~Nyan's POV~

"YOU SAID YOU'D TELEPORT US OUT IF THERE WAS TROUBLE!" Peach yelled at Master Hand. The Smashers were assembled outside of the cellar, a few of them pulling dead bugs out of their hair.

"Well it looked like you could handle it. Plus, you _are_ being punished." Master said. Nayi and I giggled behind our hands. Pi just facepalmed.

"Feel free to do whatever you want now. Perhaps-"

"A SHOWER!" Crazy cackled, interrupting Master.

"Well, it seems like the others had a good time!" I laughed.

"Fries, I'm just glad we decided not to fight!" Nayi answered me.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter guys! Thanks to my sis American Pi for suggesting that I but translated text in italics. So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


	5. Peacekeeping

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here! And welcome back to SMIRBAS! The rest of the story will be pret-ty easy going, so bear with me, okay?**

* * *

~Nyan's POV~

Poor guys. Ridding a dark cellar of cockroaches and fighting a giant mutant cockroach in the process. Not a good way to spend the day. Pretty much everyone had gone straight to the showers. There were still a few traumatized by the whole ordeal, so I was in the kitchen making a few of the girls some tea.

I was setting the tea on a tea tray when I overheard a conversation that made me drop everything. Link and Marth were actually talking to Pi.

"Hey, look. We want to know which one of us looks better. Could you tell us?" Marth asked her.

"Obviously me, right?" Marth said. Pi looked back and forth between the both of them. Nayi and I knew that she was crazy about these two. I wouldn't be surprised if this was her biggest challenge yet.

"Uh…. Uh… uhhhhhh…" she muttered. Then I heard an explosion. I rushed out of the kitchen to see that my sister's head had probably exploded. There was smoke everywhere.

"Sorry about that. I'm just going to take her to Doctor Mario." I said to them.

"Then what do you think?" they asked me. I pulled out a megaphone and shouted into it:

"HEY CHARIZARD SCORCH THESE TWO FOR ME, OKAY? I'LL GIVE YOU A PECHA BERRY!" Charizard swooped in and crisped the both of them. I tossed him a Pecha Berry and dragged Pi to the infirmary. Sigh.

I headed back to the kitchen to finish making tea and carried it to the girls who were in the lounge. Peach and Zelda were still shivering, and Samus had calmed down considerably.

"Here you go, guys. Sorry it took some time. I had to drag my sis to the infirmary." I said, giving them some cups of tea. Peach shakily took the cup and drank the tea. The tea was a special calming solution I had created. Great.

"Is Pi okay?" Samus asked. I smiled and nodded. That was certainly eventful Zelda closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"So… many… roaches… thank the goddesses they're gone." she muttered. I smiled and went back to the kitchen to clean up. Then I heard another loud bang, and shouting coming from my room.

* * *

I rushed to my room to see that Nayi, covered in soot, had pinned Toon to the ground in a half-nelson. Toon was trying to escape her, but Nayi was _really_ mad. And everyone knows that if Nayi gets mad, get out of there.

"Nayi, what happened?" I cried.

"Well hamburgers, _this_ idiot tried to put a smoke bomb in our room. I was walking back here, and he _threw it at me!_ " Nayi screamed. Toon tried to squirm away from her, but Nayi could have a very tight grip when she wanted to.

"Well it wouldn't have exploded anyways." I said reassuringly. Nayi was still really mad a Toon.

"Hey, could you let me go-OW!" Toon yelled and Nayi twisted his arm against his neck. I sighed and pried Nayi off him. My god, Nayi could have a strong grip. Toon stood up and brushed the dust off of him.

"Calm down, Nayi. Go get a cookie. Toon, _go to your room._ I'll get Zelda to deal with you later." I commanded. Toon pouted.

"Heck no. Like I'm _going_ to get punished." he growled. I sighed and grabbed him by the ear.

"Yes you are. Come with me. I'm taking you straight to Zelda." I growled, dragging Toon with me.

* * *

I sighed. Because the Smashers fought each other so much, we were very in need of peacekeepers here. Thankfully, Pi and I are people who like peace, so we try to keep everyone from fighting. What a never-ending job.

I was in the garden tending to the vegetables. We got most of our food from stores, but because Peach, Olimar, Zelda, Villager, and I loved to garden, a vegetable garden and a few fruit trees had sprung up. Unfortunately, tending to a garden is not easy when a fight breaks out behind you.

"I've told you before, Cloud, your sword is hardly impressive compared to mine."

"Sword? It looks more like a badly manufactured bat."

"It's called a Monado!"

" _It's called a Monado!_ Well then, Monado boy, why do all the girls think I'm so much better than everyone?"

"Just because your sword is bigger doesn't mean it's better!"

"Actually, I think Kirby has a bigger and better sword than the both of you." I said, standing up and brushing the dirt off my pants. Cloud and Shulk glared at me.

"Oh yeah? His sword is tiny!" Cloud laughed.

"Not necessarily. Have you even seen his Final Smash yet?" I said, pulling up a video. It was a video from a Smash game several weeks back, when Kirby had absolutely destroyed both Shulk and Cloud with his Final Cutter. That had been a fun video to watch. It also effectively shut them both up. Man I love this job.

* * *

"Hey Nyan!" I turned around to see Pi calling me over. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Doctor Mario discharged you then?" I asked, noticing a bit of soot still on her face. Pi nodded and wiped the soot away.

"I really never will be able to tell which one is hotter. THEY'RE JUST BOTH SO… Aaaaaahhh!" she squealed, swooning. I sweatdropped. My sister is _weird._ I bade her goodbye and started heading for the kitchen, where I knew Mr. Game and Watch and ROB were cooking today. I hope it wasn't black pancakes again…

"Hey, GW? ROB? What's cooking in-" I was cut off by a stray laser beam fired in my direction. I blocked it to see Mr. Game and Watch and ROB fighting each other. Ohhhh boy. This is going to be fun to stop.

"Guys! GUYS! STOP!" I yelled, paralyzing them both. They both bleeped in annoyance. I strolled into the middle of the room and surveyed the scene. There was a burnt frying pan on the floor, and several kinds of food were on the counter. The flour bag was open, hence the white powder everywhere.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked as the spell wore off. ROB picked up a whiteboard that was usually for displaying today's meal, and started writing on it:

 _Mr. Game and Watch tried to put a Ghost pepper in the salad on accident, so I fired a laser at him to stop him. Then we started fighting._ I facepalmed.

"ROB, how about you _not_ stop someone by firing a laser, eh? GW, make sure you can tell a Bell Pepper from a Ghost Pepper next time, okay? Those are for making Superspicy Curry." they bleeped in consent.

* * *

" _Just waaiting for somebodyyy to helllllp me through this-_ ARGH WRONG CHORD" I yelled as I strummed an Em chord on my guitar. My sister peeked into the room where I was practicing my song.

"My god, was that a goat bleating I just heard?" she asked, brushing some of her black hair out of her face. I kicked her in the face.

"IT WAS ME SINGING YOU JERK!" I yelled. Just because my sister and I try to keep everyone from fighting outside of Smash Tournaments here, doesn't mean that we don't fight every now and then, okay?

"Seriously though, your song isn't going well, is it?" she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Not like you're any better at singing. You scared off all the chickens last time you sang." I retorted. Pi opened her mouth to retort when we heard someone yelling outside. Oh boy.

We rush outside to see Ike chasing Roy with a flaming sword. Roy is holding a plate of chicken wings. Oh dear. Everyone knew how much Ike loved chicken wings.

"Pi! Come on! Stop Roy! I'll get Ike!" I yelled as I charged up a paralyze spell. Pi used a speed boost potion and sped off after Roy. I shot the paralyze spell at Ike, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Pi had managed to stop Roy from diving into a trash can to escape Ike.

"Ike, Roy, what happened?" Pi cried. Ike glared angrily at Roy, who was quivering in fear behind Pi.

"The idiot stole my chicken wings." he growled. I rolled my eyes. Ike _really_ loves food.

"How about this: You leave Roy alone, and I go cook you some new wings, okay?" I said to him. The spell wore off, and Ike lowered his sword.

"FINE." he said, stomping off.

* * *

 **So yeah, the rest of the story is going to be pretty easy going. So thanks for sticking with me. So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOIIIIIIIIII!**


	6. Kitchen Chaos

**HoiHoiHoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to SMIRBAS! Let's see what the Smashers are up to, shall we?**

* * *

~Nyan's POV~

"Hey Zeldie? Do you know where the oil is?" I asked, rummaging through the cupboards. Zelda, Peach, and I were in the kitchen, making food for the girls-only tea party later. We have one once a month, and it's always awesome.

"Yeah, here it is." Zelda said, handing me the oil. I poured some into the pan and dropped some garlic into it. Peach was cutting apples for apple pie. No one makes apple pie better than Peach, or any kind of pie at that. But no one was better at making cupcakes and scrambled eggs than me. And Zelda? I don't know how she does it, but her sandwiches (made by hand!) are _killer._ And all three of us love tea, and making it!

Together, we make a pretty great team. I dropped some greens into the skillet, and some mushrooms as well. The oven dinged next to me, and Peach strolled over with a pair of mittens. She pulled out a peach pie that she had put in the oven earlier.

"Smells great Peach! You'd better let it cool!" Zelda said Peach smiled and set the pie on the open windowsill.

"Thanks Zeldie! I'm gonna get back to that apple pie now!" Peach laughed, and grabbed some dough to make the crust.

I took the vegetables out of the skillet and cracked open a few eggs to fry. I was making an omelette.

"Peach? Have you seen the ham?" Zelda called. Peach looked up from her pie crust.

"Yeah, I think I took it out for you. It's next to the window- AAAAAAHHH!" Peach cried. I turned off the stove and whirled around to see that Toon Link had sneaked up to the windowsill and was trying to grab the pie from the outside. He looked really scared when Peach saw him. He started to run, but no one escapes from angry Peach!

"TOON! GET BACK HERE WITH MY PIE!" Peach yelled, jumping out the window after him. She pulled a turnip out of the ground (how does she do that?!) and threw it at him. The turnip hit Toon in the back, knocking in forward and causing him to throw the pie into the air.

"No!" Zelda and I both cried.

"Farore's Wind!" Zelda cried, teleporting under the pie. Zelda pulled off a spectacular catch. Peach rushed up to her, gingerly taking the pie.

"Thanks a lot, Zeldie. I'll remember to guard it more carefully." Peach breathed, relieved. Zelda smiled and turned to Toon, who was rubbing his sore butt.

"You come with me young man." she growled, grabbing Toon's pointy ear. Toon yelped as Zelda dragged him away. I rushed over to the window to help Peach inside.

"That was close," I said, setting the pie on the counter and gently covering it with a cap, "better keep a close eye on it from now on." Peach nodded in agreement and went on with her apple pie.

I turned the heat back on and finished up the omelettes, placing them on a plate in the kitchen island. Zelda walked back into the room, snatching up the ham and muttering something about Toon being a thief.

"I hope you didn't kill Toon, Zeldie!" Peach teased her. Zelda grinned and dropped the sandwiches on a grill.

"No, I may have set him on fire once or twice…" Zelda grinned deviously. I sighed and turned to set a cap over the omelettes, but saw Duck Hunt trying to get a bite. I gasped and immediately pulled my sword out from its sheath and brandished it at them.

"DUCK HUNT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I cried. Duck quacked in panic and took off, carrying Hunt with him. I glared at the both of them retreating and placed a cap over the omelettes.

"Peach, how are we going to make all the food if all the boys keep trying to eat it?" I sighed. Peach thought for a moment.

"Ask the girls to help us guard it. I mean, they're looking forward to the party." Peach concluded. I nodded and whipped out my cell to call Pi.

* * *

"The boys are seriously sneaky. I almost missed those Pikmin that were trying to steal Peach's pie." Samus sighed. I had called Pi to assemble all the girls coming to the tea party. They were now guarding the perimeter, trying to keep any guys from stealing food.

I guess I should tell you why boys aren't allowed to the event. The girl's only tea party was an annual,and the tea party was supposed to be for everyone. It had become girls only when the boys wrecked the dining room fighting over the last slice of pie.

"It's okay. We're almost done. Also, we were going to cook dinner next Friday anyways, so they'll get some pie then." Peach sighed. I finally finished up the tea.

"We're done girls! Let's go!" I cried. Pi, who was outside the entrance from the dining room, poked her head in.

"Great! Let's go before the boys get to it!" Pi cried. I cast a levitation spell on the plates of food and had them rotate around me.

"Cover me, girls. It's a warzone out there." I said. Samus and Pi nodded and readied their guns, Pi flanking me in front, and Samus on the left. Bayonetta came in to flank me from the right side, and finally Palutena behind.

"The biggest danger is going to be Ike," Peach said, "He can attack from above." She pulled a turnip from the ground to get ready. I nodded and cast a shield spell for extra protection.

"Ready to go into the fray? Our destination is the forest picnic area, so we need to get to the front door. Flank me and keep the food safe. Three, two, one, let's go!" I cried, rushing into the main hall with my sword drawn. Pi and Samus immediately fired off two shots each.

Toon Link screeched and fell to the floor on fire, and Ness was knocked back to the opposite wall. We girls kept running, now joined by Rosalina and Luma, Lucina, Nana, and Reflet. Corrin, Nayi, Wii Fit, and Jigglypuff were keeping the pathway to the door clear. We ran through the Main Hall, and I could see Nayi fighting off King Dedede.

"Watch out!" Peach cried. I looked up just in time to see Ike grab his sword out of the air, about to slash it down. The girls around me unleashed their attacks on him, blowing him into the ceiling.

We were so close to the door, but Yoshi and Bowser stepped in front of it.

"HECK! Paralyze!" I yelled, firing the spell at them both. Bowser and Yoshi were both momentarily frozen, and in that time, the girls and I were out of the door.

"Come on! We're almost there!" I cried, running into the forest. I ran into the forest, the girls tailing me and the food and tea unharmed. We had made it!

* * *

"The sooner Master Hand and Crazy Hand get back from vacation the better." Wii sighed, chomping on a plate of salad. I shrugged and sipped on my tea. Pi smiled and ate a slice of pie.

"True. Also, the sooner they eat some pie, maybe they'll get less insane." Pi sighed. Nayi was shoveling pie onto her plate happily.

"Great job, Nyan, Peach, Zelda! You really outdid yourselves this year!" Nana praised us. I smiled modestly.

"There were a lot of mishaps, but we got through it. Now are we going to enjoy our picnic or no?" I asked. The girls laughed and continued to eat.

* * *

 **So yea, because Thanksgiving is coming up, I wanted to create a food-themed chapter! This was really stupid though, I think. Please give me positive support I had a bad day... So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOIIIIII!**


	7. PINK PUFFBALL POWER!

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to SMIRBAS! To be honest, I might end the series at Chapter 10, tbh. So let's see what the Smashers are up to now!**

* * *

Kirby woke up with a start. Its room was dark as usual. Kirby sat up slowly and looked around. In the bunk opposite to him, Meta Knight was sleeping soundly under his blanket tent as usual. Underneath Kirby, Yoshi was snoring softly. In the bottom bunk next to Yoshi, Olimar's red headlight blinked softly. Kirby smiled, satisfied, and quietly floated off his bunk.

Kirby slowly eased open the door. It tiptoed out, careful to make sure that his feet didn't make a blooping noise like they normally did. It looked down at the main hall from the third floor. Kirby puffed himself up and flew down into the main hall and started to slink towards the front door.

"What the heck are you doing up so late, Kirby?" someone said. Kirby leaped about a foot in the air and face-planted into the floor. Dark Pit melted out of the shadows in front of Kirby. Kirby smiled pleasantly and gestured to the kitchen.

"The kitchen. Well of course. Don't let me keep you." he sighed, slinking into the night. Kirby breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the kitchen. He had forgotten that Dark Pit liked to sulk around during the night. There was a window just above the sink that Kirby had always kept greased in case it squeaked.

Kirby opened the window and climbed out the window, gently floating onto the grass. Then it secretly slid into a bush under the window. Kirby waited until a window nearby slid open. Another Puffball fell onto the lawn face-first.

" _You okay Jigs?_ " Kirby whispered in his language. Jigglypuff sat up and shook dirt off her curl.

" _I'm fine. We have to hurry. Miss N will be waiting_ " Jigs murmured. The two puffballs rushed into the forest. In a little while, they heard the sound of falling water. The puffballs were in a clearing with a waterfall falling into the river below.

Kirby quickly swallowed Jigglypuff and got her Special. Then the two of them started spinning rapidly, and rushed into the waterfall. They landed, barely wet, in a secret cavern behind the waterfall.

" _We're back._ " Kirby said, kneeling on the floor. A figure in a black cloak turned around. Jigs caught the gleam of a sword.

"Welcome back, you two. Ready to begin?" Miss N said.

* * *

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

" _I HATE BEING BEATEN SO MUCH!_ " Jigglypuff screamed. " _EVERY SINGLE SMASH GAME! I'M SICK OF BEING BOTTOM TIER! I'M SO SICK OF IIIITTTTT!_ " Jigglypuff was walking down the hallway with Charizard and Kirby after a Smash game. Jiggly had come in last place. Again.

" _Sorry Jigs, but you're really just not strong enough. Leave the winning to the stronger Pokemon._ " Charizard growled. Jigglypuff immediately collapsed onto the floor in tears. And when Jigglypuff cried, the entire mansion knows. Charizard took flight guiltily.

" _It's okay Jigglypuff. I feel you._ " Kirby sighed, patting her on the shoulder. Jigglypuff's wailing slowly turned into sobs.

" _I want to get stronger! Everyone disrespects us! No one takes us seriously, and we come in last every game! I WANT TO WIN!_ " Jigs screamed. Kirby watched her helplessly.

"Hey, Kirby, Jigglypuff? I could help you out with that." someone said behind them. Kirby and Jigglypuff wheeled around to see Nyan standing there with her arms crossed.

" _How? You can help us get stronger?_ " Kirby asked eagerly. Jigs stopped crying and looked at her hopefully. Nyan chuckled.

"Oh, not me. I'm not good enough. A… friend of mine. I could take you to meet her. She's a great fighter." Nyan explained. Kirby and Jigglypuff looked at one another.

"Alright. We want to be taught by her. Will you take us now?" Kirby asked. Nyan shook her head.

"Not now. Don't want anyone else finding out about it, do we? Meet me at midnight outside the main entrance. Hide in the peony bush. I'll meet you then."

* * *

MIDNIGHT

" _Do you think she forgot?_ " Jiggly whispered. Kirby shook its head.

" _Nyan isn't the type of person to forget. Look, there she is now._ " Kirby murmured. Nyan was sneaking out the front door.

"Ready, you two?" she whispered. Kirby and Jigs slipped out of the bush.

"Good. Follow me, and be quick." Nyan said, beckoning with her hand. Jigglypuff and Kirby rushed after her, hurrying to keep up with her.

They walked into the forest, heading towards a deeply wooded area. Kirby and Jigglypuff were just starting to wonder if they were ever going to get there, they reached the waterfall.

Moonlight shone on the water, making it shine. The water ran swiftly, and the waterfall was thundering loudly.

"Alright, try to get through the waterfall. It's Miss N's test to see if you're worthy." Nyan explained. Kirby glanced at Jiggly. Then he inhaled her and gained her special.

" _What was that for!?_ " Jiggly cried, annoyed, and then saw Kirby start to spin. Then she got the idea, and started to spin too. Together they sped straight at the waterfall.

Kirby and Jigglypuff burst right through the water, Kirby landing face first on a cavern floor, and Jigglypuff managed to land on her feet. Kirby heard Jigs gasp as he got up. Then he saw the figure in the darkness.

"Hello Kirby, Jigglypuff. Well done. Not many people have managed to get through." the figure said softly. Kirby shakily got to its feet.

" _Um… thank you. We want to get stronger. Can you help us?_ " Jigglypuff said shakily. The figure seemed to smile.

"Of course I can." it said. It raised its hand. Torches all around the cavern lit themselves suddenly.

"You may call me Miss N."

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Pit yelled as he was hit in the face with Kirby's hammer. He was blown off the stage and lost his last life. Kirby noticed someone coming up from behind and rolled backwards, grabbing them. Kirby hit Ness four times and did an up throw. Ness was blown off the stage and was revived on a platform.

" _Watch out Kirby!_ " Jiggly cried, and kicked Samus into the air, so she was knocked out by a Star KO. They were playing teams, and the last ones left were Ness and Charizard. Kirby rushed at Ness and inhaled him, jumping off the stage with Ness in his mouth. Jigglypuff started to spin, then launched herself at Charizard.

" _THIS IS FOR DISSING ME, YOU JERK!_ " she screeched as her attack blasted Charizard off the stage.

"GAME!" Crazy Hand screamed into the Mic. The stage dissolved, and Kirby and Jigs found themselves standing triumphantly in the spotlight, their victory anthem playing. The rest of the Smashers, assembled in the audience, cheered and clapped. Pit and Ness, and Samus and Charizard stood behind them, clapping grudgingly.

"AND THE WINNER IS… BLUE TEAM! JIGGLYPUFF AND KIRBY!" Jigs and Kirby high-fived each other, celebrating their first win in a solid three months. They caught Nyan's eye in the crowd, who gave them a thumbs-up.

" _Looks like things are looking up at last!_ " Jigglypuff squealed happily.

" _Yes. We must tell Miss N about it!_ " Kirby whispered back.

* * *

 **I've always felt sad for Kirby and Jigs, since they're pretty much bottom-tier in Smash. I felt like I had to give them a chance to shine this Chapter, because honestly, they're Pi and I's mains. Honestly, they make really good mains if you know how to use them.**

 **Chapter Question:**

 **What are your thoughts on Miss N?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOIIIIIIII!**


	8. Soundproof

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome back to SMIRBAS! Let's see what the Smashers are up to now, eh? *hears crash in background* Oooooh boy.**

* * *

 **~Nyan's POV~**

Nights in Smash Mansion. Normally, they're pretty peaceful. Everyone's tuckered out from a day of Smash Games, and- Oh who am I kidding, the nights are just straight up chaos.

Usually, other Smashers have to check their rooms for Toon Link's pranks, and if they don't, we usually hear a pretty loud scream. Secondly, quite a few Smashers decide to get out of bed at night for various reasons, so we can almost always hear footsteps in the hallways.

Finally… the fact that Charizard has trouble keeping track of his tail flame often means that the Mansion will be on fire when we wake up.

"OH CHESTNUTS OH CHESTNUTS FIRE FIRE FIRE FIIIRRRREEEE!" Nayi screeched, waking me from sleep. Nayi was running around in circles. I toppled off my bunk to see the fire spreading through the mansion.

Pi leaped out of bed, grabbed her Gunner Gear, and set it to "Water Gun". She blasted the flames in our room, then rushed out of the room to extinguish the rest of the fire. I grabbed my sword and used my whirlwind to kill some more fire.

I rushed out of the room to see Greninja, Corrin, and Olimar managing to douse the rest of the fire. Charizard was standing on the balcony, looking guilty.

"CHARIZARD? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Master Hand growled as he swooped in. Charizard bowed his head shamefacedly. Pi rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go back to bed. I swear, if Charizard sets the mansion on fire again…" Pi growled, shaking her head. I shut the door on Master Hand screaming at Charizard.

"UGH if only we could sleep without hearing anything…" Pi sighed as Master Hand's yelling came through the door.

"Wait. Do we have earplugs?" I asked slowly. Pi and Nayi's eyes widened.

"OH CRACKERS! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Nayi screeched. There was a loud thump from upstairs.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN!" we heard Ganondorf complain. Nayi cringed. Pi thought for a second.

"I don't think we have any earplugs. We should go shopping tomorrow." Pi mused. I nodded and climbed onto bed.

"Let's just go to sleep first. And I'm pretty sure that we can use our pillows to block sound tonight." I said. Nayi yawned and strolled over to her loft. I plopped into bed and willed myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke with a loud bang, coming from above our room. I woke with a start, and heard a startled yelp from Nayi and she faceplanted into the floor. Pi jumped out of bed beneath me.

"UUUGH WHY DID MASTER HAND PUT THE LAB ON THE THIRD FLOOR?" she growled. I sighed and hopped off bed.

"Might as well get up and eat breakfast. We're going shopping today, remember?" I sighed. Nayi's eyes lit up happily. Within a few minutes, we were dressed and heading downstairs.

We were walking above the dining room, where we could see most of the Smashers up already, eating and chatting.

"Oh! Heeeeeeyyy Marth!" Pi cried, seeing Marth pass by.

"Heck" Marth muttered and ran off. A broken heart appeared above Pi's head.

"Awww… but whyyyy?" Pi said sadly. Nayi and I gave each other an exasperated look. I reached over and gave my sister a pat on the shoulder.

"Just stop doing that, okay? If you act chill they might stop avoiding you." I sighed. Nayi suddenly froze.

"Oh meatballs! WHAT IS TOON LINK DOING?!" Nayi cried. My head shot up, and I saw Toon Link dragging a bucket of glue over to the balcony above the dining room. He was on the opposite side. There was a bucket of glitter a little further along. It didn't take a genius to figure out what prank he was pulling.

"Nayi, Pi, go get the anti-prank cannon from my room. The portable one. And hurry!" I said, "I'll keep him at bay." Pi and Nayi rushed off while I unseathed my sword. I used my whirlwind attack to push the glitter further away from Toon, out of sight. Toon had finished dragging the glue over to what I assumed to be the drop spot, and then he returned for the glitter.

"Huh, I could have sworn it was closer…" I heard him mutter as he walked over to drag that as well. Pi and Nayi arrived behind me with the cannon. I quickly aimed the cannon so when fired, the glue and glitter would be blown onto Toon. Toon finished dragging the glitter over to the balcony.

"FIRE!" I yelled. The cannon blasted a bomb that blew up the glue and glitter. Toon screamed like a girl and ran off somewhere. I heard some yelling from below in the dining hall.

"C'mon. Let's go reinstall this thing and get something to eat. _Then_ we'll go shopping!"

* * *

"Okay, so where do you think the earplugs are?" Pi asked me. I looked at her as if she was stupid. We had just entered the local general store, and Nayi had sped off to somewhere. Probably to look for some candy.

"We can just ask a worker here!" I said, annoyed. Pi looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Seriously?! We can't just _do_ that! We need to walk down and up every single aisle and check every single sign and-" I put a hand over her mouth and pulled my sister over to a store assistant.

"Hi there! My sister would like to ask you something!" I said cheerfully, pushing her towards the store person. Pi panicked and ran. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine, _I_ have to ask you something." I groaned.

* * *

"Say, where did Nyan, Pi, and Nayi go off to?" asked Mega Man. Peach looked up from her cereal.

"I think they went shopping. I don't know for what, though." she said. Then a door slammed open on the other side of the hall. Toon Link stormed in, covered in glue and glitter. The hall was silent for a minute.

Then the entire hall erupted in laughter. Peach and Zelda pulled out their smartphones and started taking pictures of Toon Link, who stood there fuming.

"STOP LAUGHING! MASTER! COULD YOU CLEAN ME!?" but Master Hand didn't notice, as he was doubled over in laughter.

"Toon Link," Corrin giggled, "you look simply _lovely_."

"HAHAHAHA! HE LOOKS SO STUPID! WAHAHAHAHA!" Link cried, laughing. Toon stormed out of the room in anger.

* * *

"Ah, here they are! Now to find Pi and Nayi and get-" Then an orange blur zoomed towards me. I had just found a few earmuffs that would block out sound pretty well. Nayyi screeched to a stop in front of me. In her arms were a pile of sweets, and there was also an open, half-eaten bag of Swedish Fish under her chin.

"HAINYANGUESSWHATIFOUNDIT'SABUNCHOFSNACKSFOROURSECRETSTASHIGOTAPACKOFSWEDISHFISHSOTHATICOULDEATTHEMWHILEIFINDYOUOHWHEREISPIHOLDONI'LLGOGETHER-" Nayi zoomed off and zoomed back a second, dragging my sister by the arm.

"OKAYHERESHEISANDIGOTTHESNACKSLET'SGOOOOOOOO!" Nayi screeched. I put a hand over her mouth- we were starting to get stares from others.

"Okay, Nayi, let's go get this stuff, but _only_ if you be quiet." I hissed. Nayi nodded vigorously while Pi stumbled around, looking disorientated.

We bought our items and Pi stuffed them in a shopping bag she had brought with us. The second we got outside, Nayi went crazy again, jumping around and screeching about how Pi needed to work on her social skills.

"Nayi, I swear…" Pi growled.

* * *

The second we got home, the whole mansion knew. How? Nayi.

"HAAAAAAIIIII!" Nayi yelled at the top of her lungs. Meta Knight whirled around; he was in the entrance hall.

"AH HECK SUGAR HIGH NAYI ALERT! SUGAR HIGH NAYI ALERT!" he screamed, running away so fast that I mistakened him for Sonic. Nayi screamed,

"WAIIIIIIIT META KNIIIIIIIGHTTT!" and started to chase after him. She never got the chance though, because I cast a paralyze spell on her.

"Seriously, Nayi? I'VE GOT HER CONTAINED!" I yelled into Villager's megaphone. Pi shook her head and carried our bag up to our room. Nayi lay on the floor twitching.

"Let's hope this works…"

* * *

I woke up to sunlight streaming in from the window. I sat up and blinked, confused.

"Wow! That's the first sleep I've gotten without being disturbed!" I cried, waking up. I reached up and took off my fluffy blue earmuffs. Nayi hopped out of bed and took off her orange earmuffs that almost blended into her hair.

"So, did everyone sleep well?" Pi asked, stowing her light purple earmuffs under the pillow. I nodded happily.

"Yup! Now let's go get some breakfast!" I cried happily. Once we dressed, I opened the door and-

"FALCON! PAWNCH!" Ness flew into the wall right next to us. He fell onto the floor and shook his head. He was still in his pajamas.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry, this fight's been going on all night. We didn't wake you, right?" he asked, charging back into the fray with his baseball bat. Every Smasher was up and Brawling in the Main Hall. Again.

"Okay, so maybe there's a disadvantage to being soundproof." Pi groaned.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAH I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update! I went on vacation, I had Christmas Cards to draw, Et cetera, et cetera! I'll be back to writing now!**

 **Chapter Question: How do you think Master Hand will punish them this time?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOIIIIIIII!**


	9. Bad Luck Charm

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and we are almost done with the series! I'm kinda surprised, actually. I didn't expect to even get to five, but here we are at chapter 9! Speaking of nines…**

* * *

~Nyan's POV~

"I wish I had an awesome OHKO move like Mr. G&W!" Nayi cried. Pi looked up from her crossword and looked at Nayi in confusion.

"You mean his Judge Attack? It's only an OHKO move some of the time. No one has an OHKO move, in fact." Pi explained. Nayi crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's still awesome! All he's gotta do is hit a number nine, and KA-BLAM! EVERYONE GETS BLASTED OFF THE STAGE!" Nayi cried enthusiastically. Nayi's sudden outburst caused me to mess up my drawing.

"NAYI! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I screeched at her. Nayi cowered as an anime vein appeared on my head. You don't mess with an artist with a temper.

"Calm yourself, sis. You weren't even tracing it." Pi says calmly. I take a few deep breaths and plop back down on the chair.

We are sitting in the lounge, relaxing after a Smash Game with Jigglypuff and Mr. G&W. I have to admit, Jigglypuff has been getting good at using her Rest move. And Mr. G&W seems to be getting nines a lot on his judge attacks.

"Well, Mr. Game and Watch had been getting a lot of nines. In fact, his luck seems to be full up!" I muse. Nayi suddenly sat up.

"A lucky charm!" she screeched. Pi and I looked at her in confusion.

"What on earth are you talking about, Nayi?" Pi inquired. Nayi hadn't looked so excited since she first got the invite to Smash.

"Mr. Game and Watch has a lucky charm! That's gotta be it!" she yelled. I roll my eyes and go back to my drawing.

"Luck is a random chance of events, Nayi. Mr. Game and Watch is probably just having some good luck at the moment." Pi explained. Nayi crossed her arms in anger.

"I'm sure of it! Either that, or it's a conspiracy!" Nayi screeched. I sigh and stand up, shutting my sketchbook.

"You know what? I'll just go draw somewhere else, okay? I can't concentrate with you yelling everything." I sigh. I walk away from Nayi and Pi to go back to my room.

"BLEEP!"

"Oh, hi Mr. Game and Watch." I say to him. Mr. Game and Watch beeps and walks off. I shrug and I'm about to walk off when I see something glinting on the floor.

I crouch down and pick it up. It's a green four-leaf-clover pin.

* * *

"HAH! I TOLD YOU SO!" Nayi yelled. We were sitting in our room, examining the pin that Mr. G&W had left behind. Pi rolled her eyes.

"It's probably just a pin. It has nothing to do with luck!" Pi yelled. I held the pin up to the light. Then I noticed the green aura around it.

"... This looks like it's enchanted with a luck spell!" I cried. Pi and Nayi promptly fell off their chairs. Nayi sprang up first.

"MR. G&W IS CHEATING!" she cried. Pi stood up and rubbed her forehead.

"A luck spell? Is that a thing?" Pi asked in amazement. I nod as I take a look at the green pin again.

"Should we tell Master Hand?" I ask them. Pi nods furiously.

"I mean seriously! If it's a spell, Master has to be notified!" Pi cried. Nayi sat up suddenly.

"Or… we could keep it for ourselves and have an awesome good luck streak!" Nayi cried. Pi and I stare at her.

"Nayi, that's dishonest!" Pi cried.

"Yeah! We can't let you do that!" I yell. Nayi smiled evilly.

"Pi, if you don't let me keep it, I'm gonna tell the whole Mansion about _that thing!_ " Nayi hissed. Pi recoiled in shock.

" _WHAT?!_ You wouldn't dare!" Pi cried. Nayi nodded solemnly. Then she turned to me.

"And if _you_ don't I'll tell the mansion about your-"

"I can guess what it is and I'll let you keep it!" I say immediately. Pi stares at me in shock.

"But- that- are you serious!?" Pi yells at me. I look at her with panic in my eyes.

"I'm not risking it, Pi! I know you wouldn't dare risk it either!" I yelled at her. Nayi snatched the pin out of my hand.

"Hah! Mine now~" she laughed happily. Pi and I looked at her helplessly.

"Well, I guess that's that…" I say.

* * *

"BLEEP!" Mr. Game and Watch said to me the next day. I look at him in confusion.

"I… I don't know what you're saying, G&W." I sigh. Mega Man comes up next to him.

"Mr. Game and Watch wants to know if you've seen a green pin." he translated. I did my best to arrange my features into one of confusion.

"No. What does it look like?" I ask. Mr. G&W beeped again.

"A green shamrock." Mega Man translated. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart beating against my ribs.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out." I say, and walk away. I rush over to the garden, where I see Nayi chasing a butterfly with Villager. They are both holding nets.

"I'll catch it before you!" Nayi cried. Nayi has hidden the green shamrock pin in her hair. As I watch, she brings the net down on the butterfly.

"Told you!" she squealed triumphantly. Villager pouted and walked away. I walk up to Nayi, who releases the butterfly again.

"Nayi, Mr. G&W is looking for his pin, you know." I say quietly. Nayi places her hands on her hips.

"And you want me to give it back!? I'm having the greatest good luck streak of my life!" she cried. I slap my hand over her mouth as Peach, who was tending a peach tree, looked over at us.

"Shut up, Nayi! It's dishonest!" I hiss. Nayi glares at me.

"Mr. Game and Watch cheated first! All's fair in love and war or whatever!" Nayi hissed back. I glance at Pi, who is reading in the shade of a nearby tree. She's trying to stay out of it.

"Remember… I'll tell everyone about it if you tell!" she whispered. I rack my brain, trying to think about what I could do.

"And if you don't give it back _and_ keep your mouth shut about our secrets, I'll tell everyone about how you flooded the mansion last month!" I whispered. Nayi's eyes widened.

"Er… okay! Okay! Fine! I'll give you the pin and you can give it to Master or whatever! Just don't tell anyone!" Nayi hissed fiercely at me. I smile as Nayi takes the pin out of one of her pigtails and hands it to me. The green aura is still shining around it.

* * *

"I'm still salty about that, you know." Nayi growled at me. I roll my eyes and I erase the lines on my drawing.

"At least you didn't get in trouble. Only Mr. Game and Watch did for cheating." I point out. Nayi crosses her arms and pouts, an anime vein appeared on her head.

"I still want to tell the whole mansion about both your secrets." Nayi sighed. Pi and I both looked up at her.

"Well then, I'll tell Master about how you flooded the mansion." I say. I sense someone behind me.

"Nayi… THAT WAS YOU!?" Master screamed. Nayi screamed and bolted, Master Hand chasing after her. Pi and I watched Master chase Nayi around the lounge. Nayi's screaming was attracting other Smashers.

"At the very least, we have more secrets about her we can keep…" Pi sighed.

* * *

 **Almost there! Man, I can't believe I'm at chapter nine already! It's been wonderful!**

 **Chapter Question: How do you think Master Hand will punish Nayi?**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOIIII!**


	10. A Ghostly Visitor (FINALE)

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and welcome to the very last chapter of SMIRBAS! I've really loved writing this Fanfic, but sadly, all good things must come to an end eventually. Remember that I refer to male Robin as "Robin" and female Robin as "Reflet". This is reversed with the Corrins. Now that that's out of the way, I must warn you: SOME CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER IS DISTURBING AND/OR CREEPY. Okay, you've been informed and warned. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

"Pi, do you think that Smash Mansion is a bit… dysfunctional?" I ask. Pi, Nayi, and I are relaxing in the garden after breaking up an argument between Little Mac and Captain Falcon for the third time today.

Nayi, who is sitting on the grass near me, is happily singing to herself as she watches a butterfly flutter around. I am picking some strawberries to make into a sorbet later. Pi, who is reading a book on a hammock, looks up.

"No duh. Everyone is from different eras… or worships different gods or goddesses… or has misconceptions about one another… or… or… or they just hate each other." Pi rants, angrily closing her book with a snap. Robin, who is reading on a bench nearby, looks up.

"Have you considered trying that with one hand instead of two, Pi? It makes you look cooler." he jokes. Nayi bursts into laughter and claps her hands.

"In all seriousness though, when that fight broke out in the middle of the night a few weeks ago, Master ended up making everyone clean the mansion top to bottom… geez. I think everyone is just insane." Pi sighs.

"Hey!" Robin, Nayi, and I yell. Pi puts her hands in the air in mock surrender. I roll my eyes and pick up the basket of strawberries.

"Pi, Nayi, wanna go make this sorbet for dessert?" Nayi springs up immediately, and Pi hops off her hammock.

"Might as well. Let's cast a spell over them too, so no one can eat them until dinner." Pi sighs. I blink, confused.

"Is that a thing?" I ask. Pi laughed sarcastically.

"No, I'm just saying that if we make it now Ike or Toon or practically anyone else might eat them." Pi explains. Nayi nods vigorously in agreement.

"Okay, fine. I'll just store these then~" Nayi suddenly gasps and points down the hall.

"Candy bars- what's that?!" I look down the hall and scream. A girl with black hair covering her face and wearing a white nightgown was standing at the end of the hallway. I hear someone giggle.

I scream again and throw the basket of strawberries in the air.

"RUN!" And Pi, Nayi, and I fled screaming at the top of our lungs.

* * *

"Hah! Too easy!" Toon Link laughed, taking off his wig. He picked up the basket and collected the scattered strawberries, chortling.

"Scaredy cats! Alright, Team Ghost! Ready for phase two?" Toon asked, tapping his earpiece to activate it. There was static for a second, and then-

"Team Ghost, how aptly named." Popo said sarcastically. Nana cut in.

"How do you even know that word?"

"Reflet was using that word earlier. I think it means 'appropriately' so I used it!"

"Poyo!" Kirby cried. Toon sighed and quickly cycled to another channel. Ness's voice was audible on the other end.

"I swear Toon is gonna get us all in trouble-"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Toon yelled angrily. He heard a yelp on the other end from several people.

"We can hear you without yelling, Toon." Lucas sighs. Toon didn't hear anything from Villager, but that was to be expected.

"Look, Team Special. We've got our next targets coming down the east end hall. Team Ghost will rendezvous with you on the East Staircase. Be ready!" Toon ordered. He heard some sighs.

"Yes, Commander Toon." Ness said sarcastically. Toon beamed with pride and popped a strawberry into his mouth. This was going to be his best prank yet!

* * *

"So what do you think, Zeldie?" Peach asked enthusiastically, twirling around. She was wearing a new apron that she had sewed herself. Zelda clasped her hands together in delight.

"So cute! Peachie, you're so good at sewing! Can you make me one as well?" Zelda squealed. Peach beamed with happiness.

"Even better! I can show you how to make one!" Peach cried. Then she grabbed Lucina by the arm.

"Lucina, you should try it too! An apron would look lovely on you!" Peach cried. Lucina sighed in defeat.

"Well there's no choice if you want me to…" Lucina groaned. Palutena sweatdropped.

"Peach, you shouldn't harass Lucina into doing things she doesn't want to." she sighed. Suddenly all the lights in the hallway went out.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Palutena cried. Peach and Zelda screamed and hugged one another. Lucina pulled out her sword.

"Palutena, could you-"

"Already on it!" Palutena cried, glowing. But…

"Why is my light not penetrating the darkness?!" Palutena cried. Then the girls heard a sound from the darkness.

" _You did this…_ " Peach, Zelda, and Lucina screamed as a cold wind blew around them. Palutena stood her ground and readied an attack.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" she cried. Only the sound of howling wind for a second. And then, a horrible face dripping blood emerged from the darkness.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" The girls screamed and ran the other way, stumbling through the dark hall.

* * *

"Nice one, Kirby!" Ness whispered, dispelling the darkness with Lucas. Kirby threw the costume off and nodded. Nana and Popo slid down the banister of the East Staircase.

"Alright then, I suppose we're ready for a few more targets." Nana groaned, holding her own ghost costume. Toon jumped down from the second floor landing.

"Yup we are! Our next targets are in the Lounge. Come on! We've gotta put on a good show for them. They're not easy to scare." Lucas's eyes widened.

"You're not saying… Not the rest of the Fire Emblem crew?!" Lucas cried. Toon smiled evilly.

"Of course the rest of the Fire Emblem crew! Let's go!"

* * *

Pi, Nayi, and I run down the hall at breakneck speed, screaming. With my eyes shut tight, I couldn't see where I was going and-

"Hey, we heard screaming! What's-" Pit was cut off as I crash into him. I cry out in surprise. There are similar yelps from Pi and Nayi.

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry! Pit, are you okay-"

"Don't worry about that! Are you alright?! We heard screaming!" he cries, helping me up. I look around and see Meta Knight, Fox, Pi and Nayi on the floor. Pi gets to her feet, shaking. Nayi sits up and rubs her head. There's a bump forming on her forehead.

"Pit, there was a ghost! We saw it! And it giggled! And- And-" Pit looks confused.

"Wait, a ghost? For real? Are you sure it wasn't just-"

"PIT, IT WAS A GHOST!" I scream, flailing my arms around. Meta Knight stands up and shakes his head.

"I doubt it was a ghost. They aren't real! It might be a mirage or hallucination, to be honest. It is quite warm today-"

"I QUITE DOUBT THAT WE COULD HEAR IT GIGGLE!" Pi yells. Nayi just plopped back down on the floor again.

"...Raspberries… I wanna go back to our room now…" Nayi sighs weakly. Fox rolls his eyes.

"Are you sure you got enough sleep last night?" Pit asked. I nod, still shaking. Suddenly, we hear a high-pitched scream from the Lounge.

* * *

"I swear, Cloud gets mouthier every time he beats me!" Kamui griped. The Fire Emblem Crew was relaxing in the lounge after a game. Reflet looked up from her book.

"Do you think rolling all the time was going to help? I think not." Reflet sighed. Marth nodded in agreement.

"Enough rolling and Cloud was bound to predict it. How many times has he kicked your butt this week? Five times?" Marth mused. Kamui growled angrily and turned into a dragon, splashing Marth with water.

"Geez, Kamui, chill." Roy sighed, squeezing water out of his hair. Marth shook the wet hair out of his face.

"Hey guys, is it just me or did it get colder all of a sudden?" Ike asked. Reflet shivered.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not sure that it-" Reflet was cut off when a freezing wind suddenly blew her tome out of her hand.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Reflet cried. Corrin drew her sword.

"Something's up…" she growled. Then the lights went out.

"Hey!" Ike cried angrily. Marth looked up at the balcony and squinted.

"Guys, do you see something up th-" Marth froze. Roy followed Marth's gaze.

"Marth, there's nothing up there." Marth drew his sword.

"It disappeared!"

"Hold on, I'll turn on the light." Reflet said, taking her fire tome. She conjured up a small ball of flame, but another strong gust of wind blew it out.

"STOP THAT!" Reflet yelled angrily. Roy suddenly started to shake.

"Guys… I just felt… someone watching us…" he gasped. Then they heard a voice.

" _I… Am… Here…"_ Ike screamed and immediately slashed his sword at thin air.

"WHO'S THERE!? W-WE'LL FIGHT YOU!" he cried. Roy shook his head.

"Not 'we'll'. I'm out of here!" Roy cried, running towards the foyer. He didn't get far though, as suddenly he screamed in terror and was thrown back into the lounge, into the fireplace.

"Roy! What happened?!" Kamui cried. Roy sat up and brushed the soot off, shaking with terror.

"Something grabbed me! And then it threw me!" Roy cried. Reflet gasped and picked up her Thunder Tome from the ground. She charged it up and readied it.

"Okay, Roy, on three, light up the room with your attack." Reflet ordered. Roy nodded vigorously and charged up his attack. The others readied their weapons, staring through the darkness of the room.

"One, Two, THREE!" Reflet cried. Roy brought down his sword with a cry, and the room lit up from the light of his inferno. From the brief light it brought, Reflet could see thousands of dolls. They were hung on red strings, dangling from the ceiling by their necks.

"THORON!" Reflet yelled in panic, firing it randomly. The spell hit one of the ropes, and the doll fell to the ground. Ike screamed in terror; the doll had landed on his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ike's scream, which was scarier than the actual situation, caused the rest of the crew to scream in terror.

Then the lights came back on.

There were no dolls in sight.

* * *

"High five!" Toon whisper-cried, high fiving Ness. Villager rolled his eyes and picked up one of the dolls. It shrank into a leaf and he put it in his pocket.

"God, that was so scary… and if Ness hadn't managed to throw Roy back we would have been discovered… and if the Invisibility Shroud on Kirby when he went to get the doll off of Ike had malfunctioned..." Lucas muttered. Kirby nodded, floating down with the remainder of the red strings.

"That was super scary. I almost got hit by Roy's attack!" Nana gasped. She dropped down from the ceiling with Popo.

"In addition to that, we had to set them all up the _second_ the lights went out. Toon, your prank is-" Toon shushed Popo and smiled evilly.

"Just get ready. According to my sources, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser should be returning from a game of tennis just about now. Let's set up a niiiicce greeting for them!" Toon laughed evilly. Villager shook his head disapprovingly.

"You're right. He does sound more like Ganondorf when he does that." Lucas groaned.

* * *

"Mario, I swear you're cheating." Bowser growled angrily. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser were just returning to the mansion. Luigi looked accusingly at Bowser,

"Oh yeah? And what about-a setting the ball on fire?! Is that-a not cheating?!" Luigi cried. Mario nodded in agreement.

"It's-a true, Bowser. We don't cheat, you're the-a one who set the ball on-a fire." Mario pointed out. Bowser growled and seriously considered burning a few hairs off of Mario's head.

"At any rate, I still think-" Bowser was cut off as a chair got thrown into a wall right next to his head. There was a yelp from Luigi as he cowered in an attempt to avoid the flying pieces.

"W-what-a was that all about?!" Luigi cried, his voice shaking. Mario looked at the hallway to left, where the chair had come from.

"It doesn't sound like there's anyone fighting…" Bowser grunted. Mario peeked into the hallway and nodded.

"No one-a there. I wonder what-a-" Mario suddenly jumped back as the lights in the hallway shut off.

"Uh… M-Mariooooo!" Luigi cried. The lights in the entrance hall were shutting off one by one, slowly getting close to the group of three. Mario quickly used a spare fire flower.

"Come on-a, Luigi! You've-a dealt with ghosts quite a lot!" Mario cried. Luigi cowered.

"But-a this is-" Luigi was cut off as the last light, right above them, flickered and went out. Then there was a giggle somewhere in the hall.

Luigi screamed in terror. Even Mario gasped in surprise. Only Bowser remained unfazed. He took a deep breath and breathed fire down the hall. It illuminated the hallway. And it also illuminated a girl standing at the end of the hallway.

Bowser then grunted in surprise. Mario spoke up bravely.

"Who-a are you?! Why are-a you here?" Mario cried. The girl did not answer. The hall was dark again. And then a voice.

" _Yooooou…"_ Luigi screamed in terror and bolted. Mario and Bowser followed without hesitation. Behind them, the lightbulbs shattered.

* * *

"Nice job!" Toon called as Kirby floated down. Toon took off his wig and nodded to Ness and Lucas, who disconnected the power panel.

"My voice is all sore now…" Nana complained as the Invisibility Shroud wore off. Lucas snapped his fingers, and magical lights filled the hall.

"All in the name of the prank everyone! Hey, wanna take a break and eat some strawberries?" Toon asked, holding up the basket of strawberries he had stolen from us.

"Where the heck did you get these?" Ness asked, popping one in his mouth. Toon smiled evilly.

"I stole them from Nyan." he said, chomping down on another one. Ness choked on the strawberry and started coughing. Lucas slapped him on the back.

"TOON! You _stole_ these?!" Ness coughed. Toon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so?" Toon asked. Nana shook her head in disappointment.

"Toon, I get that you want to pull the best prank ever, but that's just thievery!" Nana scolded. Popo nodded in agreement. Toon sighed.

"Alright. If you don't want a strawberry you don't-" Toon was cut off when the entire basket was whipped out of his hands by Kirby sucking all of the strawberries in. Kirby chewed for a second and then spit a slimy basket out.

"Kirby!" Toon yelled angrily.

* * *

"Wh-what was that?!" I cry. I'm shaking head to toe, and Nayi just plops back down on the ground in a dead faint.

"It came from the lounge. Let us investigate." Meta Knight says. I vigorously shake my head.

"NONONONONO! I just wanna run out of here right now, this place is haunted, we need to get out of here we can't just stay in here when a dang ghost is wandering around we should be getting the heck out of here-" I take a deep breath and promptly black out.

* * *

"LET ALL THE SMASHERS GATHER IN THE DINING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" The intercom blares. I blink as my fuzzy vision clears. I'm lying in the infirmary, which I suppose is to be expected.

I sit up and dash out of the room, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. I screech to a stop in the dining room entrance and take my seat between Pi and Nayi. They're both looking anxious.

"How long was I out?" I whisper to Pi. Pi shrugs meekly

"Oh, the rest of the day. It's morning now." Pi whispers back. I facepalm.

"Well, hamburgers, I did faint for the rest of the day as well, if it makes you feel better." Nayi mutters to me. I shake my head ruefully.

"Okay, everyone, we're dealing with a serious crisis on our hands." Master Hand explained. The smashers have their full attention trained on him. That's a first. Several Smashers are shaking, others look grim and determined.

"I have received multiple reports that a ghost is haunting us around the mansion-" Master Hand broke off as Toon raised his hand.

"Master Hand, if a ghost is haunting the place, shouldn't we move out?" Toon asks. Several Smashers nod their heads in agreement. Master Hand growls.

"We have resided in this mansion for a long time, Toon Link. We don't even know why a ghost is haunting it in the first place. For all we know, it could just be a prank." He explains.

 _Is it just me, or did Toon flinch when he heard that?_ I think. Master Hand sighs.

"At any rate, we have to figure out-" Master Hand cut off when the cup of hot coffee sitting on the table flew up and hit him in the face.

Several Smashers screamed. Others jumped up and drew their weapons. Master Hand just floated there, stunned.

"Okay, you know what? I still think…. We should approach this… calmly." Master Hand growls, trying to keep his anger under control. I sigh and plop my head down on the table, hands clenched in my lap. Suddenly, I feel something in my hand.

I look at it, head still down, and see that it's a thin, transparent string. I experimentally give it a tug.

"EEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Wii Fit trainer cries as suddenly, her protein bar flies out of her hand and hits Olimar's helmet. I look up in confusion. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Toon staring at Ness angrily. Strange.

"Okay, Master Hand, this is really starting to creep me out! Just the other day I saw my shampoo bottle move by itself!" Palutena spoke.

"Also, my gun is missing and I found it the other day covered in ketchup! And I'm only sixty-seven percent sure that it was ketchup!" Samus cried. I blink, then use my hands to feel under the table again. I grasp another string and tug it.

This time, the entire tablecloth is ripped from underneath the table, scattering food and items that were laid on it. Many of the Smashers scream. I look at Toon Link again. He's looking just as shocked as them. Something clicks in my head.

"Master Hand?" I raise my hand. Master Hand nods for me to talk. I look directly at Toon Link and hold up the string I just pulled.

"Toon, can you tell me what this string is doing under the table, by perchance?" I ask. Toon looks panicked.

"What are you talking about?!" He says, a little too loudly. I hold up another string.

"I apologize in advance for this." I say, and give it a tug. Immediately, all the lights go out. There's silence in the room as the lights flicker back on. Toon looks really panicked now, glancing at Ness, Nana, Popo, and Kirby in turn. Lucas squeezes his eyes shut.

"THAT'S IT, TOON!" He yells, slamming his hands down on the table. Everyone is shocked. Lucas has hardly ever raised his voice.

"I'm sick of you blackmailing us to help you on your so-called 'best prank ever'! Reveal our secrets, I don't care! Tricking the entire mansion into thinking it's haunted is crazy! And only to get caught?!" Toon looks shocked. He steps backwards, and then makes a break for it.

"After him!" Ike yells. I drop the string and rush after him. I point my sister after him, while I round a corner into the kitchen. Past the kitchen, into the main hall, and into the east wing. I hear others running behind me, coming to the same conclusion as I.

I screech to a stop in the lounge, and Toon gasps and manages to not crash into me. He's surrounded. Master Hand swoops in on him.

"Toon Link, would you like to tell me what all this 'ghost' stuff is about?" Master says dangerously. Toon sweatdrops.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to know that it was all just a prank in the end." I sigh. Pi and Nayi murmur in agreement. We can still hear Toon scrubbing away to the mansion halls with a toothbrush. Master Hand had made him clean the entire mansion that way. Including the toilets.

"I guess after all the excitement, Toon still is just being Toon. He's still just a kid, after all." Pi reasons. Nayi shakes her head.

"At any rate, it's getting late. We should slee-" Nayi is cut off by a huge crash from upstairs. Sounds of a wall crashing down. Then yelling. Then a heck ton of other commotion. I faceplam.

"From the sounds I am hearing, Olimar or Samus was working on something which exploded, blowing up a wall, causing someone to get angry." I groan. Looks like we aren't really going to get much sleep tonight. Pi shrugs.

"Hey, you know what? In the end, you can't deny it. Smash Mansion in really bad at sleeping."

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH AT LAST AN ERA IS OVER! I'm so glad I got to write such an amazing story! It was a lot of fun to write this, even when I was just a terrible writer. At any rate, I'd like to thank you all for coming on the journey with me! My next project is going to be a collab SYOT with my sister, American-Pi!**

 **Chapter Question: What secrets do you think Toon was using to blackmail the others?**

 **So thank you all so so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! 3**


End file.
